Strong
by glowingXembers
Summary: Dekka dreams of Brianna. Dekka/Brianna Set after the FAYZ [spoilers for LIGHT]


**Warning: contains spoilers for light**

***set after the end of the FAYZ***

* * *

Dekka was strong

Her feet carried her slowly and steadily across the uneven ground even. A mist like smog surrounded her, making it difficult to see where she was heading, but Dekka knew she was strong and kept walking ahead into the unknown. She emerged in an open area, surrounded by buildings, a destroyed apartment building, the vandalized mayor's office and a crumpled pile of rubble that barely resembled a church. Dekka recognised her surroundings instantly. She could never forget this place.

The town plaza seemed eerie and abandoned without the usual squabble of kids, fights breaking out, or screams of either hunger, desire for power, or pain. She passed the grave yard, the many graves stood tall against the dead grass in which they sat. _'Too many kids are buried here; this place is just awful I can barely look at it. I can't imagine the trauma Edilio went though digging every one of these graves_' Dekka thought solemnly as she trudged ahead.

Dekka walked out of the town plaza and down towards the highway. _This place gives me the creeps_, she thought solemnly as she dodged around toppled cars that Caine has thrown in his many raging battles with Sam and the other moofs, or the remanent of buildings destroyed when the giant bus sized blue and red eyed bugs attacked the FAYZ. It was then that she saw someone familiar, or rather, felt a familiar sensation of a gust of wind shooting past her. Brianna appeared not 50 meters in front of her. She had her shot gun in one hand, her feet spread apart as if she was ready to take off again at aany minute. Dekka could clearly see the burned and charred side of her face; the flesh puckered and bubbled where Gaia, that awful creature, had burned away her ear and hair at the battle up at the lake.

"Brianna...Brianna!" Dekka began to yell. _Brianna should be up in Lana's care, what is she doing out here. Forever reckless I guess, there's no stopping that girl when she wants to do something, _Dekka mused to herself.

Brianna did not respond, instead she looked straight ahead, not showing any sign that she had head Dekka. Dekka then noticed another figure, a lean girl about 13 years old with long, silky dark hair and piercing blue eyes that almost seemed to glow in the dark and make their way into Dekka's mind through the smog. The dark haired girl, Gaia, looked towards Dekka. Her pretty face split into a wide and evil smile. Her face a terribly close replica to Diana's only with an expression not all that different to one Drake usually wore.

And then the two of them,

Brianna and Gaia,

Where a blur.

The fight lasted exactly six seconds; Dekka saw little of what was happening. It was all going too fast; her heart was pumping making her feel light headed. _No Brianna, no get out of there, no, I'm coming to save you, no…. _"NO!" Dekka screamed the last part out loud as she saw the two of them stop. A brilliant light shot from Gaia's hand and burned its way straight through Brianna's heart.

"No! NO, NO, NO….BRIANNA! NO!" Dekka screamed at the top of her lungs, ploughing forwards towards Brianna's body and dropping to the ground next to her.

"No, no, Breeze please." A loud sob racked her body and she began to shake. "I need you; I can't live without….without you here." Dekka began to choke up, her tears falling and landing of Brianna's once smooth and beautiful face. Her eye's stared unblinking up at Dekka. "No, No! Look at me! Don't you go! PLEASE!"

Dekka broke down; she brought Brianna's lifeless body to hers and rocked back and forth on the ground sobbing. The awful hole in Brianna's heart streamed ever so slightly in the dark mist.

Dekka didn't know how long she had been there; only that she began to feel the presence of other people surrounding her from all sides. She brought her head up and away from Brianna's. She stared out into the darkness at still unmoving figures. They were silhouetted against the smog, their mouths opening and closing as if saying words, but no sound came out.

"Don't just stand there! Get Lana!" Dekka shrieked. "what is wrong with you?"

"Get LANA!" but the figures just stood there gaping at her with their featureless faces and their wide mouths that dripped green ooze.

"No, no you stay away from me." Dekka commanded, keeping her voice strong and defiant, showing no weakness.

The dark figured began to walk slowing inwards towards her, dragging their long legs and feet behind them with every step. Dekka began to get up, haling Brianna's body with her. She looked down at the girl in her arms.

Brianna's head began to melt slowly inwards, the burns spreading across her face and engulfing what was left of her facial features. "NO, NO!" Dekka screamed

Dekka's eyes flew open. She stared unblinking at the grey roof above her. Her heart was beating rapidly and her breaths came in short sharp gasps. Dekka closed her eyes and slowed her breathing, slowing her beating heart in the process_. Just another fantastic dream again_, Dekka thought sarcastically as she turned on her side to face her wall. Her eyes scanned the face of the girl she once, and still deeply loved. The photo of Brianna that Brianna's parents had given her hung on the wall of what the FAYZ kids called their 'outside homes'. Brianna's face was split large smile. This photo had been taken before the FAYZ so Brianna's hair was still as long as it had been back when they attended Coates, before she had cut it off after the battle of thanksgiving. A tear slid down Dekka's face as she continued to glide her eyes over Brianna's happy face.

_I don't know if there is a god, or whether or not I'm worthy of having you hear my thoughts_, Dekka though, her eyes never leaving the photo. _But if you are out there, please never let me forget what her voice sounds like, the voice she used when she was acting all high and mighty or her cute little laugh_. Dekka began to sob again, tears falling freely down onto her pillow. _And please let me never forget her touch. If I forgot, I could never live with myself_. Dekka sobbed quietly into her pillow until she was eventually taken over by the need to sleep.

Every night since the day of Brianna's death, dreams of her filled Dekka's mind and kept her wake at night.

But Dekka never remembered her dreams; they would be there one minute, and then left her as soon as she woke up. This was probably for the best because at least Dekka wasn't aware of the thoughts of Brianna's death that plagued her in the night like they did in the day. There was only so much grief one person could take.

Because Dekka was strong.

But nobody is that strong.

* * *

**Hey guys thanks for reading and I hope you liked it**

**This was my first ever attempt at writing a fanfiction, or a story at all for that matter, so please don't be to harsh but I welcome constructive criticism. **

**I finished reading Light a few days ago and the last half of the book let me devastated! I wanted Brianna and Caine to make it out so bad! oh well, that's what fanfiction is for T_T**

**please R&R and if I need to change the rating just tell me because I have no idea what I'm doing XD**


End file.
